The Incident at Gensou Island
by x.Butterfly.Wings.x
Summary: First ever Fanfic for this site.... rated T. Plot may change... :S Enjoy! Sliht technical difficulty concerning the confusion over the words epilogue and prologue... still fixing .


**Short Authors Note.**

Hey, peeps!!! This is your lord and future master, Pheon!!! Bow and be totally terrified by my scary self-appointed nickname.

Anyway, so I wrote this amazing epilogue (still struggling to spell) that took me about 2 decades to finally pluck up the courage to finish writing, and hey, here it is. Just for you.

Anyways, so this is just after Brook showed up, they have left Thriller Bark and are just drifting around. Before Keimi shows up too. Whatever her name is.

Anyway, so here is my LuNa fanficcie that has been nagging me inside my mind, slowly destroying what self-respect I have left or notwhat. Or whatnot.

Hope you like!

_**--BEGIN--  
**_

Nami was running.

She was screaming, clutching the gold she had 'borrowed' from the snake that was chasing her.

She didn't look back but she could remember how it angry, large red eyes and pinpointed her. She remembered it's horrible slimly scaly skin, rubbing against the ground when it spotted her taking it's gold.

It was at least ten times the size she was!

Then she remembered its fangs.

She could almost _smell_ its hunger.

It wanted to eat her.

That was enough.

She was scared. Scared, scared, _scared_.

Terrified.

Still running, the Thousand Sunny finally slid into view from the port.

Yes! She silently cheered herself on and she raced towards the boat. If she could get to the ship, Luffy and the others could kill it!

Then she wouldn't have to run away from it any more.

She squeezed her eyes shut and counted how many steps it took to get to the Sunny. The snake hissed behind her.

Closer and closer.

No good.

She opened her eyes again and screamed, running with all her strength. She ran, and ran and she-

-tripped.

Dang.

She was dead.

She had fallen on her back, and she looked up at the snake which was now upside down.

She stared up silently at the snake, too scared to speak, willing it to go away _please_. It simply glared at her.

She was dead.

She saw it slowly open its fanged, venomous mouth and lowered it's head towards her. Seeing the saliva dripping down, she shuddered.

What a way to go.

She didn't _want_ this.

Why did she have to die now?

She had potential! She was clever, pretty, had nice hair and the best dress style ever seen in the East Blue!

She couldn't die now!

Or maybe that was why the snake wanted to eat her so much.

She silently cursed herself for being so amazing.

The snake growled.

She screamed again.

It bent down, and one of its fans brushed the ground beside her, it's venom burning the dirt.

This was it.

She was done for.

But then she saw him.

Luffy.

He was walking slowly across towards her, dragging a stick of wood along the sand. His head was bent, concentrating on the wood, but then he looked up, and saw her.

Her heart missed a beat.

Help at last!

She was exhilarated! He had come to save her! She could still live!

The snake had lifted up its head and was looking directly at Luffy now. It snarled. It looked even angrier. But at least it wasn't trying to eat her now. Luffy had better come and save her quickly. There was still a chance that the snake would turn it's attention back onto her.

"Luffy, you numskull, hurry up and save me!" She screamed at him.

He frowned at her and stopped walking.

"NAMI!" He shouted, "ARE YOU OKAY?"

She stared. Sometimes his stupidity still surprised her. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

She glared at him.

The was a giant snake above her with it's mouth wide open, ready to eat her. She was fine. Why not?

He stared. "Oh,"

Oh.

She could have gone and slapped him.

But she couldn't. She was about to be eaten by a giant snake.

"JUST SAVE ME ALREADY!"

He grinned. "Okay."

He started running towards the snake. It reared it's head and stared down at him.

It growled.

"Gum gum… Pistol!" He punched the snake pretty hard round the head. It made this weird sort of squeaking sound and flopped down on the floor. Nami stared at it for a while, her eyes wide. There seemed to be a yellowy smoke drifting out of it's eyes. It smelt like 100 year old cheese.

Nami winced. Nice.

"Good job, Captain!" She smiled irritably up at him. "Took your time."

Luffy just laughed.

He turned round and started walking towards the Sunny.

"I tried my best." There was more laughter.

Nami could feel a vein pulsing in her forehead, and cursed Luffy silently for teasing her.

"What did you say?" She snarled, creeping up behind him with her fist raised. She was going to kill that brat.

He didn't seem to notice.

He kept walking, "Oh yeah," He smiled. "Couldn't let my best Navigator get hurt,"

Nami stopped. The anger dissolved away from her. The words touched her in a strange way. She stared after him for a while. She blinked and frowned, "What?"

Then the realization hit her. '_Best_' Navigator, huh? She rolled her eyes, and sighed as she followed Luffy back towards the ship.

She had forgotten about that strange sensation that she had… felt when Luffy had complimented her.

Because it was nothing, really.

_**--END--  
**_

Okay, so that was the introduction. I only finished it today. I hope you didn't mind the scruffy ending here.

Reviews are appreciated, people.

I talk too much.


End file.
